The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by enigmaaa
Summary: First encounter's featuring the glee club members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Finchel**

Rachel's POV

"Alright. You're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again", Mercedes said as Rachel completely ignored everyone else but Finn Hudson. She was amazed at just how talented he was vocally. She stared at him while the banter around her carried on. She wasn't concerned about Mercedes' little diva moment, nor Mr. Schuester's disregard for acknowledging her talent. She was too bust studying Finn.

"Alright. From the top", Mr. Schuester announced as he somehow managed to get Rachel to focus on the task on hand. After the tenth time going over the song, Mr. Schuester ended the rehearsal and told them to meet again in the choir room on Wednesday. Rachel had no hesitation when she approached Finn to compliment his performance.

"You know you're a really good singer", Rachel said without caution. She noticed he jumped a little. "Uh, thanks. Rose, is it?", she heard him ask as a look of disappointment took over her face. "Rachel, actually", she said with her voice quietening on the second word. Finn just looked toward the auditorium exit awkwardly and tried to make a dash.

"I know who you are. I walk by you all the time", she blurted out as she vividly remembered the first she ever saw his face. He was in his letterman jacket and he had smiled at her. No one in the football team even acknowledged her presence unless it was to give a slushie.

"Oh, yeah, I remember". he replied as she smiled and walked alongside him as he made his way to his lockers. she said as she stared intensely at his profile. She admired his attractive features on his face and smiled to himself. "Well, I take Spanish class with Mr. Schue and he offered me extra credit if I joined", he said as she tilted her head in curiosity.. "Oh?", Rachel said as she thought deeply about it. Mr. Schuester never offered her extra credit. Even though she didn't need the enticement. She was furious to see that she wasn't the one to sign up for glee club yet again. Mercedes Jones would somehow always get her name on first!

"Well, I gotta go and see Mrs. Hagberg now. See you at glee practice, Rachel". he said as he left her standing there by herself. Rachel grinned as she heard Finn say her name for the first time.

* * *

Finn's POV

"Alright. You're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again", Mercedes said as Finn tried his hardest to listen. It was true what everyone said about glee club. He looked around the room and saw a gay guy, an Asian goth chick, a loud black girl and a crazy girl who was currently staring at him. He had seen them all around school but their paths had never really crossed until now. The girl who was playing Sandy was still staring at him when he heard Mr. Schue's next announcement.

"Alright. From the top", he heard say as he blew out a breath of relief. This meant the psycho stalker girl had to go back to her first position. He didn't even know her name. In fact, he didn't know any of their names. He shrugged it off as they continued rehearsing their rendition of "You're The One That I Want" from the musical Grease. Finn had only seen it twice. The first time was with his mom because she loved that era and it brought back memories for her. The second time was a dare from the football guys. He didn't even get halfway before he had fallen asleep.

After half an hour of rehearsing, Mr. Schue released them and reminded them of their next meeting. He knew crazy girl was still watching him so he quickly went for his bag when he heard her. "You know you're a really good singer", he heard her say as he jumped a little. How the hell did she get so close to him so fast? He turned around with his bag strap on one shoulder trying to plau it cool. "Uh, thanks. Rose, is it?", he said as he tried to remember her name. He wasn't even confident her name started with an 'R'. "Rachel, actually", he heard her say only barely because she said it so quietly. He didn't want to make the situation anymmore awkward so he made his way to his locker, not knowing that she was right behind him yet again.

"I know who you are. I walk by you all the time", he heard her confess which creeped him out about. He also felt a little guilty that she knew him and he didn't even have the decency to know her name. He kept repeating her name in his head so next time he was more polite. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. "Oh, yeah, I remember". he lied as he saw her smile. She had such a nice smile. He felt bad for lying, but even worse for making her feel rejected or lonely so he did the gentleman thing to do. "So, what made you join glee club? Not many of the popular kids even know what a glee club is", he heard her ask as he found his locker and started fidgeting around with his belongings inside. He panicked a little thinking she knew all about the marojiana and the 'Chronic Lady' wha\pever that was. He decided to test the waters and lie again. "Well, I take Spanish class with Mr. Schue and he offered me extra credit if I joined", he said as he stuck to the story he and Mr. Schue agreed to. "Oh?", he heard her say but he was getting very cautious about her and needed to leave.

"Well, I gotta go and see Mrs. Hagberg now. See you at glee practice, Rachel". he said as he mentally patted himself on the back. Not only had he remembered her name but he saw that gorg- nice smile again. He made his way down the hallway and looked back to see if she had followed him. She hadn't as he sighed in relief as went to look for his girlfriend.

**A/N:** This is my first ever fic, so I don't really expect anything. I just needed to get this out of my system. I realise that the first time Rachel and Finn saw each other was in the hallway, but I wanted to do first encounters instead. Next up: **Hummelberry**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Hummelberry**

Rachel's POV

"Alright my little retarded cupcakes, our first official rehearsal will include a song from the classic 'A Chorus Line' with our lead vocals being awarded to Hank", Sandy announce as Rachel's blood boiled. She was furious because she was absolutely the most talented person in glee club. Most of the members weren't even interested in being there because Mr. Ryerson had somehow 'convinced' them to join. She deserved all the solo's and the moments in the spotlight. Mobody in glee club worked as hard as she did, and giving a solo to Hank was adding insult to injury. This was it. She hard heard every single sharp note clumsily drop out of Hank's mouth when she burst.

"Stop!", she yelled simply getting everyones attention. She was breathing heavily when she narrowed her eyes at Mr. Ryerson. "How dare you let some amateur butcher such a fantastic song, Mr. Ryerson", she spat out as she heard small whispers in the background. She wasn't a big fan of the song but she needed her voice to be heard. She was like Tinkerbell, she needed applause to live. "Alright, Ms. Berry, why don't you and your baby face take a breather and come back in ten minutes. From the beginning", he said gesturing to a pianist from the jazz band. His ignorance made Rachel's stomach turn and she was almost about to bite back when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Even though you make me want to punch you in the throat, you have a point", said the voice from behind. She turned to see a pale boy who she had seen before a few times. She was sure that he was in glee club last year but she really wasn't confident enough to say so. She had no idea what his name was but she insisted he should know hers. "Excuse? I'm Rachel Berry and have two gay dads, if you try and threaten me, I'll have the entire gay community on your front dooor", she retorted as she heard everyone else start to sing the song again. She heard him chuckle which just pissed her off even more. "You don't think everyone knows Hank sucks as a lead vocalist? Even he knows that. We're all just waiting for Mr. Ryerson to let go of whatever strange hold he has over him. You don't need to make a scene of it, Rachel", she heard him say. She was in shock. She thought she was the only one who felt this way but she didn't understand why no one voiced their opinion. She started to put it in perspective and realized it was a little unfair to diva out in front of everyone but she decided that if Hank did quit or something changed, she would absolutely make her presence noticed. She simply turned around and looked into the boy's eyes. "Thanks, uhh, what was your name?", she asked feeling a little guilty. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel", she heard him say and she smiled. "Now move your abnormally large head, it's blocking my view", she heard him say with an apathetic tone. She frowned and turned to see what the view was. It was Hank Saunder'ss himself. Rachel stifled a laugh as she joined in the rest of the glee club's rendition of "One".

* * *

Kurt's POV

"Alright my little retarded cupcakes, our first official rehearsal will include a song from the classic 'A Chorus Line' with our lead vocals being awarded to Hank", Mr. Ryerson announce as Kurt merely rolled his eyes. He knew something was up with Hank and Sandy, he just didn't know what. In fact, he was certain most of the members were only here vecause of him. He and Tina had discussed it she first joined glee. He hadn't realized it until she brought it up. He had joined halfway into his Freshman year because he knew about the negative connotations and consequences that came with glee club and he finally plucked up the courage to join. Even then, all he did was sway in the back and never really talked to anyone. He hadn't even realized he wasn't paying attention until he was pulled out of it by a screeching word.

"Stop!", he heard the loud mouthed voiced eacho throughout the auditorium. He knew of her because she joined glee club her first day of Freshman but he avoided her because, well, she seemed crazy. Kurt wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover but every quirky little thing she did led to crazytown. "How dare you let some amateur butcher such a fantastic song, Mr. Ryerson", she spat out with anger and a tint of jealousy. Once again rolling his eyes and started to massage his temple. The only thing worse about Hank leading was the loud mouth going off. He then realized he didn't even know her name, after half a year being in glee club with her. He knew her last name was Berry because everyone referred to her like that when they were annoyed with her - which was all the time. "Alright, Ms. Berry, why don't you and your baby face take a breather and come back in ten minutes. From the beginning", Mr. Ryerson as he tried to compose everyone after Berry's outburst. Kurt chuckled lightly as he saw her whole body tense. He decided to just break the ice and finally say something to her.

"Even though you make me want to punch you in the throat, you have a point", he found himself saying and was proud that he actually held back on the insult. When she turned around he saw that her facial expression matched her body stance. "Excuse? I'm Rachel Berry and have two gay dads, if you try and threaten me, I'll have the entire gay community on your front dooor", she ranted on as Kurt panicked a little. Did she know he was gay? But he wasn't so why was he so concerned? He didn't let it show of course as he spoke up. "You don't think everyone knows Hank sucks as a lead vocalist? Even he knows that. We're all just waiting for Mr. Ryerson to let go of whatever strange hold he has over him. You don't need to make a scene of it, Rachel", he said as he mentally thanked her for providing her name. He would've had to be impersonal like everyone else and that was just horrible. Even for her. "Thanks, uhh, what was your name?", he heard her say and a frown slowly crept up on his face. Now he felt less guilty about not knowing her name until now but he decided to level the playing field of the name basis. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel", he finally said as she smiled at him. The conversation was clearly ending so he wanted to make sure that she didn't get the idea that they were going to be best friends or anything. "Now move your abnormally large head, it's blocking my view", he said as he saw her tense again then look to where he was looking. He didn't even realize he was staring at Hank, so when he did he blushed and quickly looked over to Tina who was sitting and singing along.

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. I really am not a Hummelberry fan (sorry to those who are) and that's mostly because he was stolen away from Kurtcedes in favor of Blaine and Rachel, lol. I tried not to be biased when writing this. I hope it worked. Because they weren't friends at all in the beginning, right? Anywho, next chapter will be: **Merchel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Merchel**

Rachel's POV

"WHAT. IS. THIS!"

The three words echoed throughout the hallways of McKinley High as Rachel Berry was horrified to someone already at the sign up sheet for the glee club. She had no idea who this girl thought she was, but Rachel had intended on signing up for glee club first. Sandy Ryerson's glee club didn't have much of a reputation but Rachel wanted to be a part of it anyway. If it hadn't of been for that run in with Tina Cohen-Chang earlier, she probably would've made it there first.

"Damn, somethin' wrong?", she heard the dark girl reply as she put her hand on her hips. Rachel rolled her eyes at the diva stance mentally noting down to watch for her. She narrowed her eyes at the sign up sheet and saw that her name was Mercedes. Again, she rolled her eyes then returned her gaze to Mercedes."Do you have any idea how important it is to have your name first on a sign up sheet? It shoes passion, drive and confidence! I can almost bet that I am a lotmore in all of those departments", she said as she watched the diva's face scrunch in anger.

"Oh, hell to the no! You did not just admit that you're better than me. I will take you down", she heard her say as she slightly flinched at the threat. Rachel had no experience in fighting. She did have experience in bullying however, so she thought it would be best to not ignite the fire. "I'm just saying my talent shouldn'y be foreshadowed by amateurs", she said more quietly trying to ease the tension.  
Rachel expected to be torn down but all she heard was a chuckle. "You know what, white girl. You aint worth it. I'll show just how much talent I have at our first glee rehearsal. Cause obviously, I'm gonna get in", she heard the diva say as she eyed her up and down and left. Rachel was gobsmacked. No one had ever challenged her talent because people knew how good of a performer she was. This intrigued and slightly scared Rachel but she was ready to challenge the diva known as Mercedes Jones.

* * *

Mercedes' POV

"WHAT. IS. THIS!"

Mercedes Jones had just finished signing up for glee club. Sure, she was just a Freshman but she felt that she needed a creative outlet for her singing. She had church choir but she wanted to experience being in a high school club so she chose glee. She was about to continue with her day when she heard a screeching noise coming from a crazy looking white girl. She was quite amused at the little outburst but she decided to let it slide. She just put her hand on her hip and decided to see what this girl wanted. "Damn, somethin' wrong?", she asked as she was really interested in the answer, She had encountered girls like this. Spoilt girls who always got what they wanted. Mercedes always worked for what she wanted. "Do you have any idea how important it is to have your name first on a sign up sheet? It shoes passion, drive and confidence! I can almost bet that I am a lotmore in all of those departments", she heard her say as her eyes widened. She did not expect her to be so blunt. No one talked to Mercedes like that and get away with it. Her mama always taught her to be nice but be frank. She was definitely going to be frank.

"Oh, hell to the no! You did not just admit that you're better than me. I will take you down", Mercedes retorted as she slightly lost her composure. She loved being sassy. It brought her empowerment and confidence that she could use as her drive for the rest of the day. Mercedes could tell that this girl would fuel her diva-tank. She never really planned on following through with her threats but if push came to shove, she would put all of her strength in it. She almost didn't catch the girl's next comment because she was so caught up in her musings. "I'm just saying my talent shouldn'y be foreshadowed by amateurs". Was this girl for real? Mercedes had to admit that she had earned a little respect for standing her ground, even if she wasn't as confident as Mercedes was. Mercedes could tell that they would be rivals in glee club. She just chuckled and tilted her head slightly.

"You know what, white girl. You aint worth it. I'll show just how much talent I have at our first glee rehearsal. Cause obviously, I'm gonna get in", Mercedes said as she eyed her up and down and ultimately leaving. She wanted this girl to know exactly how Mercedes worked. She would never back down from a challenge and she would bring her all at their first rehearsal. Mercedes hummed an Artha Franklin song as she made her way to her first class.

**A/N: **So I see a pattern with Rachel. She is constantly bursting out in frustration, lol. This is how I viewed her in season one. Don't worry, she'll be less of a "diva" with the later characters such as Sam, Blaine etc.. Next chapter: **Tinchel**


End file.
